


Spotlight

by FaiaHae



Series: Let somebody love you [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age-balanced, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Desperado Universe, Drummer Sombra, Every time a song gets stuck in your head it's stuck in your soulmate's, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Singer McCree, Sombra and Jesse are siblings, Songmate Au, Soulmate AU, background McHanzo, background Reaper76 - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Sombra's been picked up off the street and carried into the life of a rock star with a family that loves her. She's not sure what's missing till it shows up humming one of Jesse's more irritating songs on a game stream.Or- Sombra finds a family, finds her calling, and then finds the love of her life.





	1. Casting Call

Olivia Colomar had never been fond of being seen.

Back when she’d had parents they’d said she was a shy child but that wasn’t quite right- she often drew attention to the things she did (setting the principal’s car on fire) but it was hard to pin it on her, or even find her afterwards. She was quick to disappear, and so when a drunk teenager and a stolen ferrari took her parents lives he took her name with them.

Sombra was born, and Olivia disappeared from police custody and was never officially recovered. 

Sure, she ended up in the system again, but her gifts with computers (fostered once by encouraging teachers, now by sheer necessity) made sure that no one ever discovered a birth certificate or had any idea who she was. Sometimes, Sombra thought that her meddling hadn’t been necessary. She’d been born in the United States after all, and no one in Mexico figured a kid would be border crossing from that direction. 

For a while, anyway.

But Sombra, just once, in 4 years on the run, slipped up. 

Seeking information on the security detail for a power plant that was sure to bankrupt the city, she ended up with case files for the american super soldier program- and her computer fried itself. 

“Shit!” She grabbed a bag, stuffing some clothes and her alternate computer and climbed out onto the fire escape. 

She froze.

There was a man at the bottom of the ladder, looking up at her. 

He was wearing a kevlar vest, and there were guns on his hips. His skin was dark and his eyes were darker, and the black beard made him look even more severe. 

For a second, neither of them moved. Then he made a beckoning gesture and started walking away. 

She thought about sprinting in the other direction, but once he reached the end of the alley he turned and gave her a stern look. 

_ She wouldn’t make it.  _

She climbed down quickly, moving to catch up. 

He led her through the streets of Dorado for a few minutes in silence. She tried to keep her chin up, her bag slung over her shoulder. She thought for sure he could hear her heart pounding. 

To her surprise, they didn’t end up at a police station or a military base. He led her to a comfortable looking apartment complex, and held the door once they reached the room. She kept her chin up and went in, though she took careful note that he didn’t lock the door behind her. 

Her attention focused forward again as she heard a  _ click,  _ her hand twitching to the handgun she kept in her bag.

There was a teenager on the couch in front of her, holding a remote control. He gave her a cursory once over, nodded, and stuck headphones in his ears. The severe looking man walked around a counter to the kitchen and gestured to the stools on the other side. 

“ _ Sit.”  _

Sombra blinked, not expecting him to speak Spanish. He gave her another stern look. She sat, but she kept the bag in her lap. 

He made three cups of hot chocolate that smelled of cinnamon, placing one in front of her and one on the end of the counter. One, he took a deep swig from. When he lowered it, he had marshmallow in his mustache. 

Despite the situation, Sombra snorted.

“ _ You’ve got a little something-”  _ She tapped her lip. His eyebrows pulled together, before he took a look at the mirror hanging on the wall at the end of the counter and snorted.

_ “So I do.” _

He made no move to wipe it off, instead taking another long swig.

Sombra took a cautious sip herself, immediately washed over in the warm taste of cinnamon and the heady sugar of homemade marshmallows. 

_ “Good?” _

She nodded, letting herself smile. 

He chose that as a good moment to settle himself onto the barstool across from her, keeping his hands on the mug and his gaze level.

“ _ My name is Gabriel Reyes. I’m here on assignment because the US government is helping to fund this power plant as some bullshit sign of goodwill, and my security company thought that ‘given my very special background’ I’d be a perfect fit for the job, but I suspect you already know that.” _

Sombra nods. She hadn’t, but she appreciated the assumption. 

_ “My whole time here the idiots who run the plant have been bitching about some hacker getting into their system, and coincidentally I hear stories from the locals about a girl who works with the local gangs rumored to be some kind of ghost.” _

Sombra’s hands tighten around the mug as she takes another sip. She doesn’t answer, but Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind.

_ “As you may have noticed from the _ **_ingrate_ ** _ over there-” _

“I speak Spanish, Gabe!”

“ _ -I have a kid of my own, and a certain sympathy for little firestarters on the wrong side of the law. So I found out where you were living from a lovely girl who runs the bakery, and made sure that when the matching coordinates from that military website came through in the security system the team sent to arrest you got very lost.” _

Sombra’s brain is going a mile a minute, and when she finally comes up with words they end up in English.

“So you’re not going to arrest me?”

“Would you be drinking hot chocolate at my kitchen counter if I were?”

Sombra snorted.

“Could be a ploy.”

Reyes shrugged.

“I got enough of that espionage bullshit in my day job. I’m off the clock.”

She eyed his getup doubtfully. He snorted.

“They told me I was relieved because they were going to catch the hacker and that would be the end of their security risks. Or something. They signed the papers, so I don’t care.”

Sombra felt a twist of something uncomfortable in her gut.

“So you’ll be heading back to the US, then?”

Gabriel nodded, studying her expression. She knew something showed in her face. She was grateful for his kindness, that ought to be enough.

“-But as it happened, I have something a hacker could help with.”

Her gut twisted. No one got something for nothing. But she owed him. She nodded. The corner of his lips quirked upwards in what wasn’t quite a smile.

 

“I think if a hacker was willing, she could produce some adoption papers and documentation to become the second Reyes child.”


	2. Stage Right

Sombra cannot  _ believe  _ that she agreed to do this.

Sure, music was fun back when she and Jesse were at home with the drum machine and his guitar, and when Lucio had come to live with them and Gabriel had gotten her a real drum set they’d basically had a band together-

 

But a  _ contest?  _ An honest to god, battle of the bands contest with the winner getting a chance to do studio recordings?

Oh no. Oh nonononono. 

She could tell Jesse was panicked too- he’d gotten Gabe to agree to take over the guitar part so he could focus on vocals, and they’d all agreed that was the best shot. Sombra was grateful as hell it wasn’t her spotlight, but she  _ wrote the song.  _

What if they hated it?

Lucio and Jesse and even Gabe, Gabe who bought her the drum set and trusted her and wanted so badly for this to succeed- what if she messed this up for them?

An hour before their show, Jesse barged into the women’s restroom, startling several members of the other bands.

“Som, I know you’re in here- howdy Ma’am, sorry to intrude, my sister’s in here and i’m afraid our group’s all men- C’mon,  _ Cosita.  _ Come on out.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sombra, please. I need ya with me.  _ We  _ need you. We’ve all got jitters, and bein’ in the women’s restroom certainly ain’t helping mine.”

Sombra had her knees tucked up to her chin, sitting on the toilet. 

“Som, please. The only sure thing here is that we’ll lose if I’m hauled outta here for harassment.”

That finally got a snort out of her.

“You’re gay as shit.”

“See we know that, but the security guards aren’t gonna. Now don’t make me jump the stall.”

She unlocked the door, but couldn’t seem to move as it swung open. Jesse opened his arms.

“C’mon  _ hermana. _ Let's go kick ass.”

She went.

 

The fear started to lift with Jesse’s arm around her shoulders and the hot chocolate Gabe had brought along for all of them. Lucio had them all distracted with some synth stuff he was trying out, and by the time they were called to the stage Sombra thought she was as ready as she could ever be. When she got on the stage and the music started it all fell away. She lost herself in the drums and the beat- could hardly even hear Jesse, couldn’t see the crowd at all.

She kept the time.

She let it carry her away.

And when the song was over she let the screams and cheers wash away the last of her panic. 

For the first time in her life it felt good to be noticed, felt good to be looked at. 

Jesse swept her and Lucio into a hug the second they were off the stage, lifting them both straight into the air.

“That was fantastic!”

Lucio laughed.

“What a rush man! We gotta keep doing this.”

Gabe clapped Jesse on the back.

“If the judges have any sense at all you’re gonna be able to.”

 

Waiting for the results wasn’t bad at all- Sombra hadn’t even been sure she’d make it onto the stage, let alone winning. 

“And the winner is-” 

She had one hand in Lucio’s and one in Jesse’s. They were both nearly breaking her fingers. 

“-Desperado!”

Jesse let out a noise several octaves higher than any she’d ever heard him make before, and her knees locked up so bad Gabe hauled her up onto his shoulder and carried her onto the stage. 

The spotlight was on her, was on all of them.

It was the best she’d ever felt. 

She almost didn’t believe Lucio when he spread his arms up into the air and yelled-

“The best is yet to come!”

What could be better?

 


	3. Rising Action

Album writing was  _ hard. _

Sure, it was everyone’s responsibility and things tended to be a bit easier when they were all in the studio together, but it had been one of those weeks where they hit a standstill and the same bit of chorus that just didn’t sound quite right. 

Jesse was  _ humming it again.  _

She leveled him a glare over the laptop she was working on. He didn’t seem to notice, still picking at his guitar. 

“Jess.”

“Hmm?”

There were a lot of things she wanted to say, most of them punctuated by some small act of violence. 

“Your soulmate is going to break your fucking nose the second he sees you for sticking this shit in his head nonstop.”

She had to force her expression to stay serious at the look of pure horror that crossed Jesse’s face.

“Oh, fuck.”

She nodded gravely.

“You should ask Lucio for one of his playlists.”

Jesse was gone from the room in another heartbeat, thundering up the stairs to Lucio’s room on the ground floor. Sombra let out a sigh of relief as she pulled up her musical sheets again.

A minute later, she realized she was humming the  _ damn tune to Jesse’s song. _

She cursed.

_ Fuck it. Not being productive today. _

Giving in, she pulled up D.Va’s stream. 

 

D.Va was enthusiastically making her way through a terrible dating sim. Usually Sombra wasn’t much a fan of these kinds of games, but the korean was lounging back in a desk chair, cussing out the developer's lack of ingenuity and the terrible pickup lines in between mouthfuls of chips. Honestly, it was more entertaining to focus on her then it was to look at the game, as she gestured wildly with a bottle of mountain dew like an angry drunk with a pint.

 

Sombra just listened along, content, to the river of vitriol spewing from D.Va’s adorable pink lips, a high flush on her cheeks from her excitement. 

“-Okay. I need to take a break from this or I’m going to have to try to code my own version of this where ‘punch’ is an option for every reply.” D.va quipped, fullscreening herself and making a gesture at the chat.

“Let’s talk.” 

Sombra took her time thinking, but questions were flooding in almost instantly. D.Va squinted.

“OKaaaay. D00mfisting wants to know why I seem so angry today.” D.Va snorted.

“As if this game weren’t enough- ah, yeah, I guess it’s a bit much. Honestly guys I’ve had this song stuck in my head all day.”

Sombra snorted. She knew that feeling.   
“I think it’s my soulmate’s, because I’ve never heard it before and I tried to google the lyrics and nothing came up, so that’s weird too.”

Sombra’s attention zero-ed in.

Could it?

No. There were a lot of songwriters, even assuming she’d looked up the lyrics correctly.

Still-..

She typed into chat.

**Azúcariña: You should sing it**

“Oh, heey Azu. Still would love to know how you manage to make your text purple.”

Sombra snorted, sending a little skull emoji she’d programmed in.

“Ah, yeah. You can do whatever you want.” D.Va waved her off, and then tapped her lip.

“Hmm. It’s starting to fade a little now but-”

She cleared her throat. 

 

_ I’m the man without a name, _

_ I’m the one who takes the blame, _

_ When the walls come up come gather ‘round, _

_ We’re straining our ears for the sound _

_ The drums of war _

_ The weight we carry to the darkened door- _

 

D.Va cleared her throat.

“Bleh. Can’t get the accent quite right. It’s really southern.”

Sombra gaped at her computer, taking in the flood of replies that no, none of them had heard it before. A few bullshit responses claiming to be country singers that D.Va just snorted out.

“I’m sorry, I hate to break it to you- ‘fellas’,” She airquoted, “But I don’t bat for your team-”

Sombra would deny forever after that she made any kind of noise at all- least of all a half-strangled screech- but Gabriel practically fell down the stairs rocketing down them, bursting into the basement.

“What-”

He took in Sombra, Jesse’s guitar, the laptop. His eyebrows furrowed.   
“What happened?”

She moved fast enough that he was the one to make an alarmed noise as her hands dug into her shoulders.

“When and where are we touring?”

 


	4. Backstage

 

Weeks later, Gabriel is left with the unfortunate task of handling Sombra- assigned to him officially by a petition Jesse and Lucio had written out by hand because they were scared of Sombra hacking into one of their computers and finding it.

He’d appreciated the commitment, though mostly thought it was amusing. He’d been tempted to stick it on the fridge but Jesse had responded to that with a look of such intense terror that he dropped it and went to go find his daughter.

 

Sombra was in bad shape.

 

He found her in the studio, all of the instruments on the floor around her and re-carpeting the floor in sheet music. She was mumbling to herself. Gabriel just cleared a patch of floor- ignoring the warning growl; yeesh, he’d adopted a bunch of ferals. He sat down, taking her in. The twitch of someone who’d had way too much caffeine, the laptop she’d left very carefully open without a thing disturbing it, playing a game stream. 

“Tell me what this is about.”

He doesn’t think that Sombra intended to look at the computer screen- a single, guilty, glance- but there it is, in the form of a cute korean girl humming a familiar tune and headshotting zombies. 

Gabe looks back to Sombra.

“Once you actually have this settled, make sure she knows that that’s a contract violation.”

He gets up, offering Sombra a hand. She blinks at him.

“I was expecting you to be meaner about it.”

Gabe snorts, pulling her to her feet.

“Ah what, you think i’ve never been in love before? Reached my age without meeting my soulmate?”

The look of guilt on Sombra’s face answers the question readily enough, and he snorts again.

“You wound me. Don’t worry kid, I’m in your corner for your probably needlessly elaborate plan to woo someone who’d fall for you regardless.”

That finally gets her to smile, and he makes sure she’s settled at the kitchen counter before he moves to start making hot chocolate.

“Nothing’s wrong with having a plan.”

“Pah. Kids. When I was your age we just made out in closets.”

“Okay, ew. And I thought you said you’d been in  _ love  _ before.”

Gabe shakes his head, setting a mug in front of her.

“I was. Ah, to be gay in the barracks of a completely illegal government human experimentation program.”

Sombra cringed. She’d gotten better since Gabe had taken her in- she’d never been caught again, but she’d seen those program files. 

But-

The question caught on her tongue. Not a whole lot made Gabriel Reyes emotional, but...

“You can ask, kid.” He read her mind, like always.

“...What happened to him?”

Gabriel looked older, sadder. But he didn’t falter, just closed his hands around the other mug as though there was a chill in the room that hadn’t been there before.

“He got out. Blew the whistle and got it all exposed, got taken into witness protection. I hear the music sometimes, I know he’s still out there. Just haven’t seen him since.”

Sombra looked like she was about to cry.   
“Oh jeez kid don’t make that face. It’s been 20 years, I’m good. No- Som don’t- JESSE!”

 

In the end, trying to get Jesse to pry Sombra off of him had only resulted in the story being told again, and another set of arms latched around his waist. He sighed. Good thing lucio was out on a grocery run, or he’d never get loose. 


	5. Opening Act

Hana was _ late _ . She was never late. Her streams always started exactly when she set them for, she was up an hour before she needed to leave the house in the morning. She ran in a schedule. So she had absolutely no idea how the hell this was happening. 

They were stuck in traffic.

They’d left two hours early, and they were stuck in traffic. 

She felt like screaming.

 

Her foster father was apologizing, blue eyes crinkled in worry as he went on about how he should have checked the traffic conditions. As if it was his fault. Jack Morrison had his route planned out and saved across all his devices and printed out instructions just in case they lost cell service. He was probably where Hana got it from.

She told him as much, but between his worry and the traffic she was worn a little bit thin by the time they finally got to the show. She practically smacked the security guard with the backstage pass when he tried to tell her he wasn’t supposed to let her in, and was far too frazzled to notice the way he backed off immediately and got on his radio. 

 

It didn’t escape her notice, however, that they had seats in a private box to the side of the stage. One of the security guards had even tagged along to make sure they found it, got them settled in, and left. She turned to the stage. The opening act had just finished (Thank god, they weren’t that late) and Desperado was taking the stage. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked out at them. Their lead singer seemed to have stepped off to the side to the take the guitar, the older man on guitar had moved to the drums.

 

Hana had been guilty of only really looking up the lead singer. She was regretting it now, because the girl she assumed was usually the drummer was a  _ vision  _ in purple. Her eyes sparkled, this close to the stage, in vibrant violet glitter that matched her outfit. She lifted her hands, rings on her hands catching the light.

 

“Hola!”

The crowd yelled back. She grinned.

“Good to see you all tonight! Now I know you’re here for Jesse-” There were a few yells of protest, and she laughed and waved them off.

“I know it’s true! But I’m doing something really special tonight. Would you all mind letting me take the mike this song?”

The crowd roared an affirmation. Hana knew there’d been female vocals on some of the tracks- they knew she could sing.  _ But what was special? _

 

“You’re the best! Let's get started!”

 

“Um, Hana-”

Whatever Jack had to say was cut off by the roar of the music, and her heart stopping in her chest.

 

_ “I’m the girl without a name, _

_ I’m the one who takes the blame, _

_ When the walls come up come gather ‘round, _

_ We’re straining our ears for the sound _

_ The drums of war _

_ The weight we carry to the darkened door-” _

 

The voice was different. But the words. They held the same weight. And still- she knew that voice. She’d heard it in her ears before. It was as familiar as her own. 

 

“ _ Once we were heroes, we won the day, _

_ Now the whole world’s set to stand in our way _

_ Once we felt our boots on the shore _

_ We carry our burdens to the darkened door-” _

 

She didn’t miss the strangled noise Jack made this time. She looked over at him.

“Dad-” His eyes were locked on the stage, but not on the singer. She followed his eyes. The drummer looked up at them, and seemed to nearly miss a beat.

 

She read his lips.

 

_ Jack? _

 

She couldn’t help a strangled little laugh. Jack looked back at her, startled. She patted his shoulder.

“Figures we’d find them both.”

 

It made sense. When Hana was younger Jack had sometimes known the words to the songs stuck in her head. She’d thought nothing of it at the time, but if they were musicians- 

She just grinned. She was just happy. She looked back at the singer. 

 

_ I’m the one who breaks the walls, _

_ I’m the voice that knows the calls, _

 

Hana let out a helpless laugh. The singer seemed to hear her- somehow, over the speakers- and looked over to the box. Joy bloomed on her face, a helpless happiness. Hana blew her a kiss, and she caught it and winked before she turned back to the crowd. 

 

_ Spread your wings and take to the sky- _

_ To glory, to power, to the highest high. _

 

Everything fell into place. 


	6. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miiinnooor spoilers for Desperado if you haven't read that one yet! (not really, but kinda)

 

Sombra wasn’t able to say a single word to her soulmate once they got backstage before the older man with her sprinted forward and leapt into Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel, to her shock, lifted him and spun him. 

 

“Gabi-”

“Mi sol! Mi luna! Mi amor-” 

 

She turned back to Hana, who was just watching with a knowing expression. 

She figured she’d get an explanation later.

 

“Hey-”

To her surprise, she found herself with her arms full of game streamer. Hana must have felt her stiffen, because she started to pull away before Sombra’s mind caught up and she crushed the shorter girl to her chest.

They just stood for a second, before Sombra heard snickering behind her. 

 

She turned her head to glower.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Jess?”

Jesse sighed dramatically, slinging an arm across Lucio’s shoulders.

“Yeah, but that somewhere isn’t the arms of my soulmate, so what’s even the point?”

 

“I waited 20 years for this,  _ mijo _ , you can fuck right off.” Gabriel’s voice was muffled, because he had his head down in the other man’s shoulder.

 

Jesse lifted his arms in mock surrender, still snickering.

“Fine, I guess the bachelors will just go put away equipment then-”

“Don’t rope me into this with you man.”

“Oh c’mon Lu-”

 

They headed back towards the equipment. Hana finally pulled away, grinning.

“So I have to admit, I don’t actually know your name.”

 

Sombra laughed.

 

“Sombra Reyes. Hana Song, right?”

Her expression was so dramatic it could have been an emote.

“How did you know?”

“Well you actually know me.” Sombra winked. “You just call me Azu.”

Hana clutched her chest.

“You mean I’ve been low-key internet crushing on my soulmate for three years and you didn’t tell me until now??”

 

“You’ve been  _ what. _ ”

 

___

 

Hanzo, years later, had been very interested in that part of the story.

 

“You two knew each other online?”

 

Sombra snorted, reaching into Jesse’s bag of chips again. They were all sprawled in a loose pile on Hanzo’s wraparound couch, Genji and Zenyatta piled into the armchair. 

 

“Yeah. I’d been a fan of her stream since even before Gabe took me in, and well before the band took off. That was right about at our first #1 hit so it really wasn’t a surprise that it hadn’t happened before.” Hana was pretending to watch the TV, her bright red ears giving her away. Sombra pinched one affectionately.

  
“But this one-”

 

Hana let out a dramatic sigh.

“I mean her username was like, Sugardarling? And she was always hacking my chat and sending funny stuff. I just noticed her. And then....” Hana flushed, but she finally looked at Sombra.

 

“Then I got some people harassing me. And ‘Azu’ just banned them. IP banned them, even. I’d had a few incidents I’d tried to report but nothing was ever done and people would just create new accounts when I blocked them. But in a week! Gone! So yeah-” Hana kissed Sombra on the cheek.

“You were like some kinda masked superhero to me.”

Sombra let out a low chuckle and wrapped her arm around Hana’s waist. Hanzo hummed as he leaned into Jesse’s chest.

“It is no wonder you were able to set us up so easily.”

Sombra giggled.

“Like all those totally real reviews of my totally real travel agency said! I’ve had practice.”

Jesse buried his nose in Hanzo’s hair. 

 

“...I just can’t get over that the kids Jack and Gabe adopted were soulmates.”

There was a laugh from the kitchen, and Gabe stuck his head out.

“Given the way we found each other the first time, it’s not much of a shock.”

“Aw that sounds like a story.”

Gabe grinned.

“Later, Mijo.”   
  


They had time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I blatently setting up an r76 fic in this universe?....yeah


End file.
